minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire..
I walked with my friend through the village, we talked and laughed as we both walked through forests and villages. So, now what? Idk.. what is there to do? Milk some cows? NO. We mine. K. We both walked into the mine and got our pickaxes out, Shraut had a usual pickaxe and I had a diamond. Eh? What's that--- AAAAAAAAH What? I SAW SOMETHING STARING AT ME.. Totally scary.. Maybe it was my head, playin tricks on me. A noise was heard, it sounded like a thump, we both heard it. What was that? Idk. Maybe just downstairs. Yeah. um.. A sudden noise was heard, I looked back and ran to the kitchen, I went to the television and started playing MC. I saw a strange message from Shraut. ' STOP.. PLEASE..' The message faded away. umm... nevermind. Another message popped up, I looked at it.. HELLO... oh no.. Who the hell are you? I'm Fire.. a soul,a glitch, a monster. Uhhh.. a monster, you say? Can I go in the woods and meet you? I laughed, Shraut is so funny sometimes. Lol. Anyway, now, what are you doing here? To torture you. Lol, this guy is a---- Shrautsticks was kicked from the server. Reason: I'm not. Shrautsticks has joined the game. Okay, okay, you are not a troll. Good. I suddenly got my diamond sword and Sharu got his bow and arrow, this was going to be a hard fight.. Go on, try us. YEAH. Got it. He shot a large lightning bolt and we dodged it, it caused a flickering fire to warm flames, like a bonfire. Scared? Inside I was scared, but I didn't wanna show it. No. HEY Huh? I'm mpw, morely known as PastaWriter. Oh. Okay. Let's fight this dude. Hahaha, you guys can't defeat me. HA. oh yeah? LET'S FIGHT. We all got our swords, potions and arrows, this was going to be tough. I heard a sudden shout.. CREEPY GLITCHED Purple, hey. Hey, I see you are fighting this, i'll help. HAHAHAHAH We pulled out our swords, I, we were ready to fight this monster he calls himself. Suddenly, he shot lightning bolts, we all dodged them, but it caused many flickering flames. I gasped at this guy's powers. He could control fire, too. TRY US HAHAHAHAH, YOU ARE SO WEAK. I jumped high enough away from the fire, we all slashed our swords and let go of our bow and arrows. As we did, he shot a lightning bolt, but we quickly got to the ground. Yikes. WOOOOOAH Ouch. The only thing we gotta do now is fight.. We slashed and crashed our swords, we set off our bow and arrows and the flames spread towards us. GUYS, STAY AWARE OF THE FLAMES.. I heard another two shouts, I was thinking this was getting very annoying. HEY. HEY, Hey guys. Can you help? sure. Sure. SO WHO ARE YOU? FIRE. A MONSTER. FIGHT US. He moved the fire towards us, we dodged it so many times. I hated this dude, when suddenly, Purple and Reva had a bucket. Sharu was still fighting with Fire with me. LOOK OUT. They tipped the bucket of water over Fire. He started melting. H-h-help me.. We saw his body go down, i jumped for joy. WE DID IT We all walked out and then had some pork chops. Note Everyone included has my permission to be in this pasta. If you want to include in other pastas, I shall let you in. ~Glitched, a chat mod here.Category:Creepypasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users